Round Two
Round Two is the 10th episode of shorts for Off the Island Season 3 Transcript "Theme Song" Hyde: Alright, let's leave this place. Greg: Sounds good to me. Chris: Ditto. "Hyde & the others leave the island & head for Ever After" Alex: Oh no, the barrier's closing. "runs" "Al manages to jump through the closing hole & escape the island" Alex: I did it! Urchin: Congrats, super proud of u. Alex: "gasps" Urchin? Urchin: Yep, that's me. Cut to Ever After: Zane: Now what're u gonna do? Mac: Now that I'm stronger than ever, I'm gonna take down my sister. "Mac disappears in a smoke of cloud, a dragon flies out" Zane: That's my babe. Coach Gingerbread: Now get back to ya lunges! Zane: Ok, ok. "Mac flies over all of Ever After 'till he sees Macey in a boat, heading back to the island, probably to gloat" Mac: "swoops down" Macey: What the hex! "the dragon disappears in a cloud of smoke, Mac comes out & punches Macey" Macey: You've got guts, Mac. Mac: Ready for round 2? Macey: I thought you'd never ask. "Macey threw fireballs @ Mac, who dodged all of 'em" Mac: Nice 1st attempt. Macey: What the? "Mac blasts Macey into the bottom of the ocean & that was the last he'd seen of her" Mac: I did it! Cut to outside barrier: Alex: What'd u want? Urchin: I'm ready for round 2. Alex: Ok, fine. Urchin: Great 'cause if u denied, I wouldn't have excepted. Alex: That's nice to know. "Urch disappears in a cloud of smoke, out comes the giant octopus" Alex: This again. "Al disappears in a cloud of smoke, out comes his beastly form" Alex: Try me! Urchin: With pleasure. "Urch swats @ Al, who dodges the attack" Alex: You're gonna have to try harder than that. Urchin: What the? Alex: Listen, I know we hate each other but there's no need for that. Urchin: And why's that? "Urch swats @ Al, who dodges the attack" Alex: 'Cause, it was all over something pretty stupid, a boy. Urchin: It was pretty stupid. Alex: It was also my fault so... "the beast disappears, out comes Al holding out his hand" Alex: Let's make amends. Urchin: I surprised...that you'd leave your defenses down. "Urch goes in for the attack but Mac swoops in taking the necklace, reverting Urch to normal" Alex: How'd u know I was here? Mac: Em told me she talked to u earlier & it didn't seem like u, so I had a hunch. Alex: Well, u were right, Hyde & his gang trapped me but I broke free. Mac: So what do we do? Alex: Keep the necklace some place safe & stop Hyde. Emily: I'll take the necklace. "Em takes the necklace & disappears in a cloud of smoke" Urchin: I'll have my revenge. Alex: What's the point, revenge will get u nowhere & u know that. Hex, even I tried to get revenge on Rocky, now we're really good friends. So just stop the evil act & come start a new life here @ Ever After. Urchin: I'll think about it w/ my crew. Mac: Al, c'mon. Alex: U think about & then come let me know. Urchin: Ok. "Al hops onto Mac's back & they fly off" Alex: Let's take down Hyde & his gang. Mac: Next stop Ever After. "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Mac Thorn *Zane O'Hair *Emily Goodfairy *Macey Thorn *Urchin Seawitch *Hyde *Gregory Breadhouse *Christian De Vil Category:Off the Island Category:Episodes